Deja Vu
by ShortieBlueElephants
Summary: Naruto keeps having a reoccuring dream about Sasuke, but doesn't know what it means.


_**Déjà**__**Vu**_

_**SasuNaru One-Shot**_

**~Naruto's POV~**

_I wasn't quite sure where I was exactly or how I got there in the first place, but somehow I knew in the back of my mind I was supposed to be there. I was sitting on a hill over-looking a lake; the moon's light reflecting off its calm surface, lighting up the dark forest around me. Everything around felt so real and it was hard to figure out whether or not I was dreaming. The green grass bellow me brushing against my bare feet. The vividly clear colors of the autumn leaves hanging off the trees. The wind blowing through my brightly colored hair. The smell of the fresh untainted air. Everything._

_A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, startling me out of my revere. I turned to see it was Sasuke, the over confident Uchiha who made fun of me every chance he got. Though something about him confused me. He looked different. Not appearance wise, but like he wasn't himself. Like he was someone else. His coal black eyes weren't glaring at me, in fact, there was no hatred at all, and there was no sign of a mocking smirk anywhere on his face._

_Confusion was written all over my face as he knelt down in front of me and took my face in between his masculine hands. I opened my mouth getting ready to ask what the hell he was doing, but his lips prevented me from saying anything._

Is this really happening? _I thought. _What is Sasuke doing?

_I tried to push the black haired boy away, but my feeble attempts weren't working at all. An ache in my heart helped me realize that I didn't want him to stop and made me kiss Sasuke back with as much passion as he was giving me. My brain told me to push him away, but my heart refused._

_Coiling my arms around the younger Uchiha's neck, I dug my fingers into his hair bringing his face closer to mine deepening the kiss. Before it could go any farther, Sasuke pulled away slowly, getting ready to say something._

_"Naruto, I__"_

Gasping, I awoke with a start, unable to get a grip on my surroundings. Everything seemed surreal. I sat up slowly, trying to get the spinning sensation out of my head and trying to get my thoughts untangled. My lips tingled. My heart fluttered. _It was only a dream._ I thought to myself.

It had seemed so real; like I had actually been there. I could still feel Sasuke's soft lips on mine and his rough hands on my face. _Shit._ That was the third night in a row that I had been woken up from the same dream. Where the same things happened and ended at the same place. I never knew what Sasuke was about to say.

These strange dreams confused me. I shouldn't be dreaming about a guy let alone Sasuke who never seemed to care about anyone but himself and his stupid revenge. I should be dreaming about Sakura or any other girl for that matter. But then again none of the girls have ever given me the same ache in my chest as Sasuke has. An ache that made me feel like I had found the one for me. My soul-mate.

_No! I am not gay! I like girls, not guys. _I told myself several times.

Sighing, I got up unable to get back to sleep. I glanced at my clock which sat on the wooden end table near my bed. It read 3:27 a.m. in big, red numbers that seemed like it was mocking my lack of sleep. I groaned loudly in agitation. These early risings were really starting to bug me and take its toll. Any longer and I'd be falling asleep during training which I didn't need when I want to achieve my dream of being Hokage.

I walked through my place slightly disoriented, unable to get a grasp on reality; the dream echoing throughout my head. I stumbled towards my refrigerator for something to eat. _Maybe I'm just hungry. _I told myself._ I'm just going to get a quick snack and go right back to bed._

Opening the white door, I groaned again seeing nothing that looked all too good. Everything just made me want to puke. I slammed the door closed with frustration. _Not again! _The dreams had messed with my appetite too. I hadn't been hungry that much the past few days and everyone was noticing it especially when I said no to going to Ichiraku's for something to eat. I really don't need the team to but in on this. And of course they were starting to.

Yanking a pair of pants on, that were hanging on the back of my couch, I headed out the door and into the streets not bothering to put a shirt or jacket on. They just seemed useless at a time like this. I trudged down the dirty road dragging my bare feet as I went. I placed my hands behind my head, locking my fingers together. Gazing up at the full moon, I continued forward unaware of where I was going. I just let my feet take me where ever they desired.

Then I remembered something Hinata told me once. I had been talking to her at Ichiraku's since she had been the only one able to come. I was talking to her about dreams, other than the reoccurring Sasuke one, and then she had said something that I really didn't pay attention to until now.

_"…and then I woke up," I finished picking up my chopsticks and placing them into the bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of me. "It was a really good dream. I wish it hadn't ended."_

_"Um…Naruto," she called quietly. I looked up at her with noodles hanging from my mouth._

_"Huh?" I slurped them up and then took another bite._

_She blushed which kind of confused me because I couldn't see the reason for it, but I ignored it as she explained, "Sometimes dreams are trying to tell you something because you haven't figured it out yourself or you won't admit it to yourself. They reoccur until you do."_

_I gave her a strange stare and then shrugged it off turning back to my ramen._

Thinking back on it made me realize, if I wanted these dreams to go away I'd have to figure out what they were trying to tell me. And then I could sleep soundly and eat normally again. But the question was: What was the dream trying to get me to admit to myself?

I had no idea.

"Gah," I yelled frustrated. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

Dropping my hands, I glanced around to see where my feet had taken me. I was at the training field. Surprisingly Sasuke wasn't here doing early morning training. _Wait! Why am I thinking about him again?_ I asked myself confused. I shook my head to get him out and decided to go somewhere else that didn't remind me of that self-absorbed jerk.

I headed through the trees and thought deeper and deeper trying to figure out what I was meant to know that I couldn't just ignore. Nothing came up. I just couldn't find anything that would work with it.

_Wait!_ I stopped where I was, which happened to be the middle of nowhere. _Am I attracted to Sasuke?_ My heart fluttered. It ached to see his face, even if it was glaring. Anyway to get him to look at me.

_No! I'm not gay._

I continued forward, going farther and farther into the trees until there was no way to see any sign of civilization. Barely any light got through the thick jungle of branches; and it was getting difficult to see. So I relied on my other senses to get through. An opening of light caught my attention ahead of me. Eager to get out of the darkness, I picked up my pace and burst through the leaves to find myself at a lake.

It wasn't just any lake. It felt so familiar like I've been to it before, but then again I haven't. That's when it hit me. It was the lake from my dreams. Everything was exactly the same. Not one tree was out of place. _Odd._

I wasn't quite sure how long I had been walking, but the ache in my legs told me a while. So I sat down for a rest on a hill over-looking the lake. _Déjà vu._ Man, was this getting weirder and weirder. Strangely I just sat there and let it all happen.

_Maybe my dream was telling me to come here, but what for?_ I thought. _Don't tell me Sasuke is going to turn up too!_

I glanced around myself. No Sasuke.

I watched the moon slowly go down behind the horizon and the sun start to rise. Deciding it was about time to go, I got up and dusted the back of my pants. I looked once more out to the lake and then headed home.

Every night for the next few days, I would wake up from the same dream and then wonder through the woods until I came to the lake. I'd wait until the sun started to rise and then leave for home. And every time I never figured out why I had to be there and why the dreams kept occurring.

Sighing, my head dropped from its perch on my arm right into my hot bowl of ramen. I jerked up to see the startled faces of my team mates around me.

"Are you alright," Sakura asked me actually meaning it, though I paid no heed to it.

"Fine," I answered quickly while taking another bite of ramen.

I spit it back out into my bowl and then pushed the bowl away. It didn't taste all too good and I wasn't hungry at all. It made me nauseated.

Kakashi-sensei stared at me strangely and by the looks of it he suspected that I wasn't fine. I peeked over at Sasuke who was hiding his face behind his hair once again showing no emotion towards anyone.

_Jerk._

"I'm just not hungry right now," I half lied. I got up and placed some money on the table not caring if I put more than needed. "I gotta go."

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Naruto left in a rush without finishing his ramen which was weird and paying for his ramen which is also weird when he usually dumps it on Kakashi-sensei. I peeked through my hair and watched his form disappear through the crowd. His orange ensemble blending in with everyone else.

"What's wrong with him," Sakura asked clinging to my arm.

I yanked my arm out of her grasp and growled at her. I got up throwing money on the table and left throwing the excuse of training over my shoulder. Heading out of Ichiraku's, I sensed Naruto's chakra and started following it through the closely packed people.

My heart fluttered at the thought of Naruto. Though on the outside I've hated him these past years I've slowly developed some feelings for the idiot on the inside. I couldn't believe after all this time, I was gay. And I liked Naruto. He's the last person I would have thought I'd fall for.

Suddenly Naruto took a sharp turn into the woods determined to get to some place, no intent on stopping. I was confused, but followed him anyway because maybe there was a chance I could finally get him alone and tell him how I feel.

Those feelings I had weren't supposed to happen mostly because I had to get my revenge. I tried so hard to ignore them, but they've always gotten in the way at the worst times possible. I was falling behind on my training and I had to do anything to get it all back, even if it meant spilling my feelings to the idiot.

Naruto pushed through some trees on the side of the road and disappeared within the branches. I approached the forest slowly trying not to let him know I was there. I hid my chakra from him and walked through the trees he had gone through. Gazing through an opening the leaves at him, I watched as he sat down on a hill over-looking a lake.

_Déjà vu._

The lake looked familiar to me. It had been in some of my dreams I had before I had admitted to myself that I liked the Uzumaki boy. It had taken me a while to figure out what it was telling me. I was confused for a while and my team had really started to bother me because I was acting different more than I usually was. Naruto had beaten me a few times during those days and has never left me alone about it since.

_I was trudging through a dark forest heading somewhere that I couldn't figure out. I don't know how I got in the middle of the forest, but my feet kept dragging me forward. I was unable to stop, so I just let them take me to where ever. Then I came to some trees that indicated it was the end of my journey._

_Pushing through them, I spotted Konaha's #1 knuckle headed ninja. He was staring out at the moon's reflection on a lake. I advanced leisurely making sure I made no noise. He either didn't know I was there or he made no effort to turn around._

_I placed my hand on his shoulder as soon as I reached him. He turned around startled by my presence. He opened his mouth about to say something, but I wouldn't have that. I knelt down, took his face into my hands, and placed my lips on his. I didn't know why I had done this. I had no control over my body or mind._

What am I doing?_ I questioned myself._

_Naruto attempted to push me away, but I was just too strong to let him. Slowly he coiled his arms around my neck, digging his fingers deep into my hair while pulling my face closer to his deepening the kiss. Unhurried, I pulled away getting ready to tell him something._

_"Naruto, I__"_

Then I woke up every time unable to ever find out what I was going to tell him. After days of agonizing over it and going to the same lake countless times, I finally figured out that I was attracted to Naruto and there was no way I could stop it.

Quietly, I pulled the leaves aside and sauntered over where Naruto sat. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned around startled. Just like in the dream, I knelt down and took his face in between my hands. I ignored the fact that he tried to say something and placed my lips on his while staring into his blue eyes.

**~Naruto's POV~**

Though it was still light out, unlike in my dreams, I went to the lake anyway. It was calming to sit there alone. No worried team continuously asking me if I was alright. No alarm clock mocking my lack of sleep. No food reminding me of how little I had eaten. Nothing.

I was angry at myself. The team was starting to worry and I still haven't figured out what the dreams meant. _Dammit._ I cursed staring out at the setting sun's reflection on the lake. A hand landed on my shoulder out of nowhere, startling me. I turned around to see Sasuke.

I opened my mouth to ask why he was following me, but he quieted me with a kiss. _Déjà vu_. I tried pushing him away, but nothing helped. Maybe this was what my dream was telling me. I was meant to be with Sasuke. I like Sasuke.

I coiled my arms around his neck just like the dream and dug my fingers into his dark hair pulling his face closer. We kissed for several minutes until he pulled away slowly about to say something, just like in the dream.

"Naruto, I "

**~Sasuke's POV~**

He coiled his arms around the back of my neck, digging his strong hands into my hair bringing my face closer to his. I smiled into the kiss and continued the kiss. I finally decided that this was the perfect time to tell him so I pulled away.

"Naruto, I love you," I murmured to him, not letting his face go. I felt his every breath on my face lightly caressing my skin.

He smiled timidly and leaned in for another kiss. I opened my mouth slightly, letting my tongue slip out and touch his lips softly. He opened his mouth letting my tongue have access to. After searching his whole mouth with my tongue, I lightly touched his playing around with it a bit. I wrapped my arms around his waist bringing him closer to me.

**~Naruto's POV~**

I smiled nervously after he admitted his love to me and leaned in for another kiss. I was addicted to his lips and couldn't get enough of them. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and touched my lips. I opened my mouth letting his tongue have access. He searched everywhere in my mouth leaving no place untouched. Then his tongue started playing with mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

I pulled away slowly. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I whispered.

His smile widened as he leaned in and pecked me on the lips.


End file.
